


One Shot Of A Clear Blue Sky

by semiautomagic



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Albert hates being recordered, Gen, I chose to live in denial and I'm not even sorry, Or Maybe More, also Annie Blackburn (mentioned), also hates shrinks who think they know something when they don't, and Windom Earle (mentioned), because they can't, blue rose family protection squad, probably Gordon mentioned there somewhere too, set after Season 2 alternate ending, there is a one swear word tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomagic/pseuds/semiautomagic
Summary: they say "psychological re-evaluation". he says - well, they cantryone.





	One Shot Of A Clear Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> like I said - I've been there, I've been trough and, well... I chose to live in denial of it yet accepting the whole 3d season thing as an experience that helped me better realised what I whished for  
> or something. it still needs time to settle, to be digested. and for now.. let me have what I'd like to have (because I obviously can). hop in if ye like.
> 
>  
> 
> also title courtesy of A-ha and their Lifelines

 

[April, 4. 1989. 8:30 am] The Philadelphia FBI Division

[sound of clothes shuffling, chairs moving, papers rustling. someone coughs]  
"Special agent Albert Rosenfield, Philadelphia FBI field office medical examiner. Director Cole said you wanted some sort of a talk. Is this recording necessary?"

"It's the procedure, agent Rosenfield. Does the microphone make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Just not used to it sticking into my face like that." [some more noises] "Yes, thank you. So I take it you want me to tell you about Agent Cooper. Anything in particular or just a merry chit-chat because we all definitely don't have more important tings to do?"

[inaudible mumbling followed by paper shifting and pages rustling]

"Say that again?"

[sound of a throat being cleared followed by a little pause]

'We've been requested to perform psychological revaluation of special agent Cooper ensued by the events during your last case. There's been a considerable amount of stress with several victims, unfortunate death of a suspect who - according to reports - passed away in Agent Cooper's arms, the charges pressed against him, suspension and the return of his former partner - your colleague too - with a killing spree."

"Psychological evaluation my ass. You want me to tell you if Cooper went full-nuts on this case because of all the weird shit's been tossed around and the amount of black lines in our reports you bureaucrats can't read through? Well, yeah, secrecy is a bitch but if you all of a sudden think Coop needs a shrink, I'll tell you you should have started in late seventies. It's a bit too late for that."

"Is this your professional opinion?"

"I'm a _medical examiner_. I do postmortems. I run forensics. Are you sure you competent enough for this crap?"

 

[April, 4. 1989. 9:22 am] The Philadelphia FBI Division

"Is it true that Agent Cooper has a habit of introducing his own unconventional methods and nontraditional beliefs into an investigation?"

"That's what Chief Gordon Cole tends to call 'having your own MO', he values this kind of approach in his agents. Also it's in Agent Cooper's file."

"You've read his file?"

"The first thing I do before starting to work with someone closely."

"And it doesn't bother you to read your colleagues file without asking him or her?"

"The files are in free access I don't have to ask anyone anything." [intense silence] "Is this still about Cooper or about me?"

"You've been close with Agent Cooper for almost over a decade, is that so?"

[more intense silence, just some ambient sound]

"Professionally. I was _teamed up_ with Cooper - in a way that is, not officially. Ever since Earle our agents were specifically working alone. Some had a forensic specialist assigned to them but it was never obligatory."

"Yet you were.."

"What's our first association with a word _'blue'_?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's a goddamn simple question, mister Cranston. _Blue_."

"..as in _'blue sky'?"_

"We're done here." 

[harsh sound of fabric against the microphone, then loud noise of it scattering on the table]

 

[April, 4. 1989. 11:02 am] The Philadelphia FBI Division 

"..his _what_?" 

"Tape recorder."

"He always says he likes it better than making actual notes with pen and paper. Faster, easier. Of course he'd never spent a second thinking about the hell he's been giving to Diane.. That's Ms. Evans, his secretary. I mean - of course it's easier and faster _for him_ , but the girl has to listen though all his bubbling nonsense and actually transcribe it so it could become usable." 

"Don't you make notes yourself, doctor Rosenfield?"

"That's different because it's a required part of the job. I also transcribe most of them myself and never record anything out of the topic." [sound of chair scratching the floor] "Now, I'm damn sure you've been prying into his records and know by now he says _a lot_. Including things you would never want to hear, but that's just Cooper for you. That doesn't make him in any way crazy. Just plain Cooper." 

"And this doesn't strike you as somewhat offputing?"

"Don't make me be the one to tell you we've all got our coping mechanisms. With the position. With our job. With reality. Guilty pleasures. Hobbies. That's his way of going and I'm okay with that. It would be offputting if he didn't have anything like this yet continued to shine the sun out of his arse. _That_ would even strike me as _disturbing_." 

 

[11:14 am]  
"I have to say it has a way of getting annoying. At some point everyone in sight considering themselves close to Cooper - which is as easy as catching a flue in a public transport, you can tell if you ever met the man - decide they could use the thing. I don't know what is it with these people. They seemed imbecilic from the first moment and it just kept getting better and better. Must be something in the water, I don't know. But yeah. Whenever he happened to leave his toy in the station, they picked it up. Every one of them, including Sheriff Doofus; which almost surprised me but it really didn't. And they left him their own fucked up idiotic notes. Some addressed Diane going full impersonation." [amazed and awed silence] "Though I have to admit, when he first came people here did it too." 

"Did you ever participate in this 'play'?"

"Hell no. Got my own fair share of recordings. And I'm not so easily impressed." 

 

[April, 4. 1989. 01:45 pm] The Philadelphia FBI Division 

"You are stating here, doctor Rosenfield, that Windom Earle is deceased and the nationwide search should be turned down. Yet there is no physical evidence to back up your statement. No body, no blood, no footage. With only witnesses being you, Agent Cooper and the kidnap victim Annie Blackburn currently stated in Eastern State Hospital in Spokane."

"I don't recall the girl's been diagnosed anything specific. She's in rehabilitation. If you'd seen Earle go, you'd be joining." 

'Yet you don't seem to be."

"What can I say, mister Cranston. I'm a tough one. And Cooper is a rock." 

"Still no body, how would you explain that?"

" _Fucking_ woods." 


End file.
